Like Cats and Dogs
by The Almighty Leprechaun
Summary: From the moment Wally West had met Artemis he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Maybe it was the way her scent burned his nose, or how she walked with a predatory grace. There was something about the blonde waitress that set her apart from the rest. Shapeshifter AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little AU thing that I've been working on and it was too much to just fit into a single oneshot. So I've decided to broaden my horizons and do a multi-chapter fic. I hope y'all enjoy. I'm a little nervous about this one because it's completely different from what I usually write. Expect this to be no more than 6-7 chapters.**

**I don't own the characters.**

* * *

><p>"Hey! Dude, wanna go on a run?" A voice called out from the other side of the room.<p>

Wally looked up from the bunch of shot glasses he was carefully putting back on the shelf. Dick Grayson leaned against the wooden doorframe of the bar.

"I thought you had a date tonight." The redhead was expecting to have the apartment he and Dick shared to himself for the night when his roommate had talked about the latest lady in his life.

Dick shrugged. "Lori and I just didn't hit it off."

Wally tried his best to bite back a laugh. Dick had very low standards when it came to women. Whatever it was, it must have been something significant to drive Happy Harbor's Casanova away. He had finished stacking the shot glasses and moved on to the sticky bar top.

"She seemed nice." Wally carried on the conversation as he wiped down the granite with some Windex.

Dick shook his head and groaned. "She was nice."

Wally raised a brow at this information. "Then what was wrong?"

The young man let out a heavy sigh and walked over to one of the bar stools. Whatever he had to say he wasn't shouting across the room. There was a slight look of disgust on his face that. "You know that taxidermy place on the far side of town?"

Wally nodded. That place always gave him the creeps. He thought it took away an animal's dignity to be displayed in such a way.

Dick frowned, "It's her mom's place. Lori's mother is a taxidermist."

"Really!" Wally howled with laughter, much to his best friend's indignance. He was going to have to remember to tell Roy about that when he got back into town. It would definitely make his friend's day, and with the way things had been going with Roy lately something to laugh about would be a good for him.

"So do you want to go on a run or not? It's a nice night and fresh deer sounds really good right now." Dick knew Wally never passed up an opportunity to hunt.

The redhead put away the cleaning supplies and grabbed the keys. "Sure, but there's something I gotta ask." Wally grinned.

"What?"

It was hard for him not to laugh. "You want a wall mount or a full body mount? I bet if you patch things up with that girl you could get a discount."

"Well maybe I can get a two for one deal and get you on a plaque too." Dick replied smoothly, but there was no mistake for the acid in his tone. It wasn't often that a girl took him by surprise like that. Sure his standards might have been low, but there was a bottom line and he didn't enjoy hearing about the various methods of preserving a dead animal. He remembered it took everything he had when Lori talked about the crown jewel of her mother's collection; a grey wolf.

Wally flipped off the lights and locked the door. "My car or yours?"

"Yours. I walked here." Dick supplied and they headed towards an old red Jeep parked in the rear of the lot. They both got into the vehicle and Wally pulled out onto the main road.

"Where to?"

"State Park. It's the closest."

Wally could tell how antsy Dick was. He felt it too. With all of the extra shifts Ollie had been asking him to pull while they looked to replace Roy really cut into his free time. The extra cash was a little nice sometimes, but he missed being able to go run around the woods every other night.

* * *

><p>They were the only car out on the road. Humans usually didn't go hiking at the brisk hour of three in the morning. However, Wally wasn't human, at least not completely. And what they had planned was a little more than just some hiking. Wally could barely contain the excitement that rushed through his body as they pulled into the deserted parking lot. The sound of tires grinding against the gravel was like music to his ears. It wasn't until then that he realized that it had been more than a week since he had last shifted. He guessed it had been about the same length of time for Dick from the look on his best pal's face.<p>

"Let's go." Wally smiled. He had stashed his keys in a special spot under his car and made sure to lock the Jeep. A few months before he had not been so careful and his precious Wrangler was three states over before he realized it had been stolen.

Dick nodded. "I want to try the north trail. The south is getting a little boring."

"For you maybe." The redhead grumbled. The north trail had dense foliage while the southern had more clearings and was easier to run through. He really wanted to let loose and get a good sprint in, but Dick wanted a good hunt so Wally let his friend have this one.

They both knew the forest like the back of their hands. It was the closest neck of woods to town that offered complete cover. It was an easy spot to go to for a midnight meal.

"How was work?" Dick asked quietly, stirring the silence as they walked down the trail.

Wally shrugged. "It wasn't that bad. Mostly regulars. No surprises." Like most of the staff at Ollie's bar, his job as a bartender had two purposes. He was the one who kept an eye out for other shifters passing through. Bruce—the alpha—was very protective over their territory. Every so often a lone wolf would pop up. They usually watched the shifter. Sometimes they would confront them and ask them to leave if they were deemed a threat, but nothing usually got out of hand. Once they encountered a bear shifter. That occasion didn't end on a happy note, but the pack was safe and that was all that mattered.

Dick nodded. "That's always good." Outside shifters weren't always welcome in their territory. They had a claim on most of Rhode Island and some of Connecticut as well. It was not the most favorable land terrain wise, but it was close to all of the major cities in New England. Some of the shadier clans wanted to get their paws on the area for 'business' reasons.

They walked for about fifteen minutes on the trail until they came to their usual spot. Wally headed off into the bushes and began undressing. He carefully folded his dark jacket around his jeans and tucked them under a bush. The ground felt cool against his skin as he crouched down and started to shift. Ice shot down his spine and his bones felt like they were on fire as they rearranged into a new form.

Relief washed over him as he stood on all fours. The animal inside was finally free. His surroundings suddenly came to life as his senses awakened. After a quick stretch to work out the stiffness in his muscles, Wally trotted over to a small little clearing a little ways off of the trail and waited for Dick.

The bushes were silent as a large coal colored wolf with blue eyes slipped out into the clearing. Dick wagged his tail and nodded his head towards the other side of the meadow. Wally joined him and they headed off to sniff out the game trails. The darker wolf took the lead. Dick had a better nose and would find the deer faster. Wally, on the other hand, had speed that was second only to his uncle's. He was built for the long chase. They had a system when they hunted. Dick would find the deer and scare it and Wally would come around and chase after it until they had a meal.

* * *

><p>Artemis gave a sigh of relief when the exit sign for Happy Harbor came into sight. Her clunky old Ford had been sputtering like an indignant madman for the past hundred miles. She feared it would break down before she reached her destination. The green 150 had faithfully carried her across the country, but without repair it would soon fail her. Fifteen miles stood between the young woman and her destination. Artemis prayed the truck would stay together in the final stretch. She would hate to be abandoned on the stretch of road at three in the morning.<p>

Her worries were put to rest as her breaks squealed to a stop in front of a cheap motel. She locked up her vehicle and slung a large duffel over her shoulder. Artemis stopped for a moment and observed her surroundings. The motel was located on the outside of town so there wasn't much to see, but she liked what she could see. Happy Harbor was small enough to be out of the way, but large enough that she wouldn't stand out like a sore thumb. Perfect. The last thing she wanted was to be noticed.

The salty air reminded her of Anacortes, the last place she briefly called home. She never stayed in one spot for long. Small towns were easier to hide in, but every so often she switched it up and stayed in a big city for a month or two. Artemis was from the city originally, but with her time on the run she learned that the danger in the city blended in just as well as she could.

* * *

><p>After talking to the grumpy attendant she took her key and headed up the rusty staircase to her room for the night. Her boots were unusually silent against the old metal stairs. Artemis preferred to be silent when she moved. Sound brought attention. She hated attention.<p>

Artemis looked around the dark, musky room. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness so she didn't bother with the light. She sniffed a few times before setting her things down on the lumpy bed in the middle of the room. It was instinctual now after all the times she had been ambushed by the various people her father sent after her. Artemis had learned the hard way that she could never be too careful.

The motel room had one exit and one window. Artemis wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse. The limited entrances made it hard to break in unnoticed, but if they were broken into she was cornered. Before heading off to bed she loosened the screws on the doorknob so it made a jiggling noise at the slightest disturbance. Artemis was still tense as she collapsed on the bed, but the mattress—as lumpy it was— felt nice. She had spent the last week on the road. Only stopping for gas, food and the occasional hour of sleep.

This time she hoped she could stay a little longer. Artemis spent the last three years on the run and she was tired. Maybe it was something inside of her or the sleep depravation, but she could feel that this time things would be different.

* * *

><p>Wally scratched at his neck with his back foot while he watched Dick finish off the rest of the deer. The large black wolf dragged the carcass out of sight when he was done. It was a good-sized deer that filled both shifters' stomachs. Wally took point on the way back to the trail. He detoured by the little stream so they could wash the blood off. The redhead had a strict no blood policy when it came to his Jeep.<p>

The duo galloped through the dense foliage with ease. They both had work the next day. Wally didn't have to go in until the afternoon, but Arthur, the harbormaster, expected Dick to be there by ten. He was in charge of typing all of the old files up on the newer digital system. At least he had Kal to keep him company.

When they reached the place where they had stashed their clothes they paid more attention to their surroundings. It was unlikely that a human would run across them, but neither wanted to take that chance.

Once he was satisfied that there were no humans in the area, Dick loped over to the rotted tree trunk and snatched his clothes out with his mouth. It took him a few minutes to shift back into human form and put his clothes on. When he was done he expected to see Wally there too, but found his friend still in his wolf form sniffing the air.

"What is it?" Dick asked. Wally was acting strange, or at least stranger than usual. The reddish-brown wolf briefly glanced at his friend, but continued to sniff the air. Something had caught his attention. Dick inhaled the fresh night air, but he could not pick out any scents that were out of the ordinary.

Finally, after a little more sniffing, Wally headed back towards his clothes and Dick. A few minutes later the redhead emerged from the bushes.

"Something is off." The redhead answered. There was something in the air that was different, but he couldn't figure out was it was or if it was good or bad. What Wally did know was that something was coming. He could feel it in his bones.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Is it alright? I'd love to hear what you guys think of the story. The next chapter is on it's way. I'm going to try to update once every week if my schedule allows me to do so. Any comments, constructive criticisms, or suggestions are helpful. I'm more than willing to answer any questions you have about the story. Thanks for reading! Until next time!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This has been one of the ideas that has been collecting dust in my notebook. I'm really excited to finally get a chance to write it. Thanks for the feedback. Reviews always brighten my day. **

**I don't own Young Justice **

* * *

><p>Artemis couldn't decide if she liked Happy Harbor. It was a nice little fishing town that was out of the way. It was as close as she dared to near her father's home turf. For the last two years Gotham had been strictly off limits, and would stay so until Lawrence rested six feet below the ground. However, as far as she could tell, there was nothing physically wrong with Happy Harbor, but she kept getting a weird vibe. Something was off in the town. Though she didn't have much of a choice to stay or go. Artemis was running out of cash. If she was going to leave Rhode Island anytime soon she needed to happen upon a job or a serious amount of cash.<p>

While the town did have an eerie feeling it was pretty. The boardwalk housed most of the town's local business and tourist traps. She spent most of the early afternoon walking through the streets of Happy Harbor in search of a job. It was mid July so most of the business had already filled their summer positions. After being turned down at three restaurants Artemis was sent towards Ollie's, a bar most of the locals hung at.

The exterior of the wooden building was painted a shade of green that almost matched the color of her truck. Artemis thought it looked nice enough; nothing set off any red flags and that was always good. When she walked in there were a few customers mulling over lunch. The emerald décor was different, but nothing spectacular.

Kal, the bartender, pointed her in the direction of Ollie's office when she asked about the open position. Artemis thought he was very friendly, but something about him that felt odd. Her nose wasn't as good in human form, but it was decent enough that she could tell something about Kal smelled different. Though there was nothing about him that gave her reason to worry. When she walked into Ollie's office and got the same scent off of him she chalked it up to paranoia.

"So I see you've moved around a lot the past few years." The blonde man had her resume in hand as he sat at an old oak desk.

Artemis sat in a creaky metal chair. Most people would probably feel uncomfortable in the situation, but Artemis had been to so many job interviews she'd seen it all. Nothing could faze her. "Yes," she nodded and read his expression. He didn't seem to judge her by that fact. "Is that a problem?" It was a risky move, but it showed she was confident.

Ollie leaned back in his seat. "Yes and no." His tone revealed that he was undecided on the matter. "Miss, I'm looking for a reliable employee. Your history shows you have a lot of experience, but I have a feeling you skip around a lot and that is an issue."

Artemis nodded her head. She was stuck in Happy Harbor for the next four to six weeks or whenever the part came in for her truck. "I understand how my past paints me as a flight risk, but I can guarantee you that you will not find a harder working waitress." She hoped he didn't take too much notice of how she skirted around his question.

"Alright." Ollie set her application on the desk. His decision was made. "Can you work late nights?

"Yes." Artemis read his expression carefully and felt satisfied with herself.

Ollie stood up and Artemis follow suit. He extended a large calloused hand and smiled. "Welcome to Ollie's. I'll have Megan show you the ropes and you can start your shift once you get the hang of it."

He handed her an olive green t-shirt with the bar's logo and sent her off to find Megan.

* * *

><p>Artemis made it her mission to know the layout of the bar by the end of her shift. The numbered tables were easy to memorize. After Megan was sure she knew what she was doing she left Artemis in charge of the tables on the upper level of the bar. The second story of Ollie's was a lot smaller than the ground level. Half of it was inside and the other was faded green deck that had a decent view of the pier.<p>

The work wasn't hard. Business picked up near the end of the afternoon. She had made friends with Megan, one of the other waitresses, and Raquel, one of the chefs in the kitchen. There were a few other people she had run into, but she didn't recall their names. Ollie had seemed impressed with her work ethic when he came to talk with her at the end of her shift.

"You seem to know what you're doing." He smiled and handed Artemis her tips for the night. She did well for her fist day on the job. The money, added to her remaining cash, would be enough for a deposit at a cheap apartment.

Artemis grinned. "Thank you, Sir." She pocked her earnings and headed towards the back exit. The strings of her black apron made a soft clicking noise against the worn out hardwood floor.

"Wait! Artemis!" Ollie popped his head out of his office. Artemis' long ponytail brushed against the wall of the narrow hallway as she turned around. "You can hang your apron up on the hooks by the door. Use Roy's hook for now, I'll put your name on one tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks." Artemis almost forgot about Ollie's apron rule. Apparently some of the servers had a bad habit of leaving their aprons at home. Some of the other restaurants she had worked in had the same system in place, but none of them had assigned hooks to the workers.

* * *

><p>Artemis found the area Ollie was talking about with ease. It was more of a cubby area than just hooks on a wall. There were twenty little spots. Each had a shelf and two hooks. There were little wooden plaques with painted names at the top of each space. Roy's, whoever he was, was the top cubical closest to the door that employees used. There was about an inch of dust collecting on the shelf. Artemis tried her best to fight off a barrage of sneezes as she brushed the grime off the old wood compartment. Once that was done she folded her apron and set it on one of the rusty metal hooks before making her way to the exit.<p>

Right as she stepped out into the muggy evening a redheaded blur wearing a t-shirt similar to hers bumped into her, causing her to fall to the ground. He obviously was not looking where he was going.

"_Hey_!" Artemis' voice was as harsh as the glare she sent at the man. He stopped for a moment and turned to help her up.

The redheaded stranger towered above Artemis. He looked to be few inches taller than six foot from her estimate. His look of panic faded into an apologetic expression as he extended out a hand of assistance. "Sorry, I didn't see you."

Artemis scowled and refused his hand. "Watch out next time!" she snapped, purely out of instinct. Anger flashed over his freckled features. She helped herself up and brushed the sandy soil off of her faded jeans.

The man mumbled something about being rude and tardiness before rushing in the employee door. Artemis shook her head and started walking back to the Motel.

* * *

><p>Ollie would not be pleased. This was the second time Wally had been late to work that week. He had a good excuse, Dick forgot to mention that he took Wally's clothes to the Laundromat and Wally had to rush over there and get his work shirt, but he knew it wasn't worth the bother. Ollie didn't take excuses.<p>

In his frantic frenzy to get to work he had managed to mow down a girl. Wally did feel bad at first, but her rude actions only added to the list of things that soured his day. To make things worse his boss was right out in the hallway when he burst through the door. The tall blonde man was working on the employee cubbies. Wally noticed it was Roy's space, which was strange. Roy left two months before after a fight with Ollie about a managing position at the bar.

Wally tried to skirt around his employer, but it was only a matter of time that Ollie noticed him. He wasn't hard to miss with his fiery orange hair and height of 6'2". Ollie also had a particularly good sense of smell as well.

"West, what time is it?" The older man didn't bother looking up from his work. The nails squeaked as he pulled them from the old, painted wood.

Wally cringed. There was no way he was getting a raise anytime soon. "Sorry. It won't happen again."

Ollie laughed at that. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Pal. Go wash up and get to work."

"Yes sir." The bartender hung his keys and rain jacket on the hook in his assigned spot and headed through the kitchen to the bar. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>It took Artemis about thirty minutes to walk back to the motel. She took her time meandering down the side of the old asphalt road. Artemis used her commute to get accustomed to some of the local scents and scenery. She wanted to know her surroundings well enough that she wouldn't feel like she was cornered.<p>

The road ran along a stretch of woods that belonged to the local state park. On the other side of the road she could see a few blocks of shops and apartments. Artemis planned to check out the state park the next day to see if it fit her needs. Eventually, human food would not be enough—especially with her budget—and she would have to hunt.

When she arrived at her dingy motel room she noticed a small bruise forming on the left side of her face along her cheekbone. It wasn't too painful or anything, but it was dark enough that she would have to find a way to hide it. A single shift would probably heal the injury to a point that it didn't stick out like a sore thumb, however Artemis didn't have the time or energy to complete a full shift on an empty stomach. She was out of practice, and something that used to be second nature became a monthly ritual completed only to silence her inner beast. It wasn't that she liked keeping a part of herself locked away, but the cost of discovery wasn't worth it.

Artemis decided she would stop by the drug store the next day and find some make up or something to cover the stupid bruise before she met with the landlord at one of the inexpensive apartment buildings in town. Next time she ran into that red headed buffoon she would have words for him. She'd been in Happy Harbor for only a day and someone had already made there way on to her black list.

The lukewarm water that leaked out of the shower-head felt nice. It was a muggy evening and she felt like the humidity left a sticky layer of salt on her skin. After a few minutes, Artemis shut off the water and wrung out her hair. The flimsy motel towel she grabbed off of the plastic hook on the wall felt scratchy against her skin, but it did its job. She inspected her bruise in the murky mirror.

The purple bump seemed larger in the fluorescent light. It was going to be a pain in the ass to conceal. Artemis wasn't a stranger to the art of disguising injuries, but it took time to properly hide a bruise, especially one of that size. Her fingers carefully tested the surface of the bump. She noticed how much of her cheekbone she could feel. To repress her other half cost Artemis her muscle. She had not been able to keep up with her nutritional needs while on the run. Eventually, this would cost her a lot more than a little muscle mass, but Artemis hoped she could pull her life together before she reached that point.

* * *

><p>Wally couldn't get that blonde girl out of his head. He spent his entire shift trying to think about anyone—anything—but her. However his mind refused to let Blondie go. Hell, he didn't even know the chick's name, though, whoever she was, he didn't like her. Nevertheless, Wally was curious. Ollie didn't usually hire humans for his wait staff, especially ones from out of town. The shot glasses quickly piled on the shelves as he contemplated the mystery of the blonde stranger. Wally was too occupied with his thoughts to notice Dick sitting at the bar.<p>

"Hey, Space Cadet! What does it take for a guy to get drink around here?" There was amusement in Dick's voice, but it was clear that he was exhausted.

Wally spun around and frowned. He had yet to get over the laundry fiasco, but a weak glare was enough to deliver the message. "What do you want?"

"A drink would be nice." Dick smirked.

The bartender didn't even have to ask what kind of drink his friend wanted. Dick usually got the same thing. Wally swiped a glass off the shelf and pulled out a bottle of tequila. He poured the shot and slid it over to Dick.

"Leave the bottle."

Wally raised a brow, but left the skinny glass bottle on the bar. "Rough day?"

Dick emptied the glass and nodded. "Bruce decided to drop in for dinner."

"I thought he was taking care of some business in Gotham."

"So did I." Dick filled the glass again. "But he called me this afternoon and asked me to meet him at Marvin's."

Bruce was the alpha of their pack, but he usually stayed at his house in Gotham or on pack lands in Connecticut. He stopped by every once in a while, but almost never without warning.

"Anything going on?" Wally knew an unexpected visit from Bruce meant bad news.

"He didn't tell me, but something's up." Dick frowned. It was no secret that Bruce was grooming Dick to be the next alpha. He and his adopted son had a complex relationship. Bruce was very demanding of Dick, and while Dick had always loved being a leader, he didn't love the idea of being in charge of an entire pack. This caused friction between the two.

"Any idea?" Wally watched as his friend poured more tequila.

Dick shook his head. "Nothing comes to mind." He downed a final shot of tequila. The liquid burned as it ran down his throat, but Dick welcomed the sensation. He didn't worry too much about the effect the alcohol would have on him. Any side affect from the shots would be gone by the time he finished his conversation with Wally.

"I see." The bartender grabbed the tall bottle of tequila and ducked under the bar to set it in its place.

Dick handed Wally his glass. "So, what's going on with you? You were pretty out of it earlier."

Wally frowned. Blondie again. "Ollie finally filled Roy's spot."

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Dick did his best to hide his amusement. "Who got the position?"

"I don't know."

"Then how do you know he filled the spot?" Dick asked in confusion.

"No, I know who filled the spot. I don't know her name." Wally made a mental note to figure out more about the chick that filled Roy's spot.

"She's not from Happy Harbor?"

Wally shook his head. "No. I've never seen anyone like her before."

"Weird. Ollie always hires locals." Dick was interested. Happy Harbor was a small town and a new face usually meant excitement.

"I know!" The redhead scowled. "She's gonna be nothing but trouble though."

"Why?" Dick bit back a laugh. He could tell that Wally must have had a bad meeting with the mystery woman or something of the sort. Usually Wally waited to pass judgment until after he learned someone's name.

"I can just tell," Wally claimed. The memory flashed through his mind once more. His nose tingled as he remembered Blondie's spicy scent. She was a disaster waiting to happen. However he was intrigued. He'd only spent about a total of ten—maybe fifteen—seconds with the woman and he couldn't get her out of his mind.

* * *

><p>Wally finished cleaning up the bar. Dick had excused himself for a phone call. Bruce probably wanted to patrol the area or something. Wally didn't know, he didn't trouble himself with keeping track of all of the alpha duties. He knew his place in the pack and had accepted it. Dick—on the other hand—was a natural-born leader, but he wanted no part in being the pack alpha.<p>

The air was so thick outside Wally felt like he was inhaling water. Fresh puddles scattered throughout the empty parking lot were all that was left of the evening shower. Wally pulled a single silver key out of his pocket and locked the back door. Ollie was the kind of person who liked his beauty sleep so he entrusted a few employees with a key. Wally was a regular on the night shift. He preferred it over the lunchtime buzz.

Wally headed back to his apartment. He would've liked to stop by the state park for a little run, but Dick was occupied with whatever bullshit Bruce was making him do and Wally didn't feel like going out solo. It wasn't as fun going out alone, especially after it rained. A good night's rest was far more appealing than an excursion through the woods. He didn't even bother taking a shower. Wally could feel his bed calling to him. He shucked off his shirt and pants before falling into his mattress. Sleep overcame Wally quickly as the exhaustion of the day washed over him. It was rare that he made it to bed before three. His mind was like a wheel constantly spinning, thinking, and wondering. It was hard to silence the machine sometimes. When it went out without a fight he didn't take the opportunity for granted.

Little did he know, the next few days would hold more excitement than the small town bartender could have ever imagined.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think about this chapter? It was more of a filler, there's going to be action next chapter. I have plans for Wally and Artemis. Things are about to get crazy. Please let me know what you think. There is always room for improvement and I don't bite. If you have any questions you can contact me on here or on my tumblr. Be sure to check out some of my other stories too if you like what you see. Spitfire is my favorite parring to write. <strong>

**Thank you for reading. I really appreciate your support. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the format issues. Hopefully the second time is the charm. **

**I dont own the characters. **

* * *

><p>Artemis surveyed the small single bedroom apartment. It was sufficient for her needs. The space was bare, but furnished. It was on the third floor and overlooked the cargo docks. Besides the slight odor of fish, she had no complaints about the unit. Its location and layout would enable a quick escape if she were ever ambushed and still provided her with the security and privacy she needed.<p>

Mr. Smith, the landlord, was nice enough. He was a tall, bald man dressed in plain work cloths. Artemis could sense he had a no nonsense way of going about things. He reminded her of a robot.

It didn't take long to settle into her new apartment. Artemis tossed her duffel in the single bedroom and made her way to the kitchen. The cupboards housed a few of the essentials. In the drawers there were miscellaneous forks, spoons and knives. Nothing in the small kitchen seemed to match, but it would do for the few months she planed to spend in Happy Harbor.

Artemis had time to go buy food and other supplies to fill the fridge before work. The kitchen lacked the bare essentials when it came to food. All she could find was an unopened bag of flour and a can of peas.

* * *

><p>The sun felt good against her skin as she walked to Ollie'safter dropping off her groceries. Artemis was wearing her work shirt and a faded pair of jean shorts. The humid air did horrible things to her unruly mane of hair so today she pulled it back into a neat braid that ran down her back. A fresh layer of concealer covered the unsightly shiner below her left eye. Her worn out converse scraped softly against the sandy sidewalk. It seemed that anything in Happy Harbor south of the state park was coated in a thin layer of sand. Artemis was not particularly fond of sand, but it was only a small nuisance she could put up with while she lived in Rhode Island.<p>

Ollie's was very busy for a Wednesday. The Hump Day Hush Puppy Special seemed to draw a crowd. Artemis could tell it was going to be a hectic shift when she walked through the back door. Megan and two of the other servers were already in the staff hallway getting ready to go out and take orders.

"Artemis!" Megan greeted her cheerfully. The auburn haired girl was very enthusiastic. "How's your day going?"

"It's going well, Megan!" She replied with a façade of excitement. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to make friends or not. She was not big on loose ends. Artemis couldn't afford to have something that might hold her back. She had no room for error anymore.

"Would you like to come the boardwalk with us Friday?"

This took Artemis by surprise. She'd only known the girl for a day and she was already being invited to things. "Ummm." She didn't know how to respond. "Sure?"

"Yay! I can't wait to see you there! Bring a swimsuit!" Megan jumped up and down in excitement.

The other waitress seemed oblivious to Megan's enthusiastic babbling. In no time the excited auburn haired girl's mouth was moving a million miles a minute as she covered the daily specials and the happy hour routine.

Artemis smiled and nodded. Nothing seemed too complicated, the specials weren't hard to memorize. She set her things in the small cubby that now bore her name and snatched out the dark brown apron. Her fingers worked quickly to secure the article with a bow before she sauntered down the hall towards the tables. Artemis eyed an empty table and set off with menus in hand.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Ollie pulled her into his office when she was in between tables. Artemis had noticed that he'd been watching her for most of her shift. She still felt like he was assessing her ability as a waitress. She could sense his suspicion.<p>

"How's your afternoon going, Artemis?" Ollie asked casually from the other side of his desk. There was something strange about the way he looked at her.

Artemis sat on the edge of the cold metal chair and sniffed the air. The office smelled like the rest of the bar, but there was a faint hint of an earthy scent. Some one else had been in the office recently.

"Alright." Her voice was neutral as she tested the waters. Artemis had no idea why Ollie needed to talk with her.

He nodded, appearing unsatisfied with her answer. "Are things okay?" Now he seemed concerned.

"Everything's fine." She assured him. Artemis was not sure what Ollie was getting at.

Her boss frowned. "Artemis, It's my job to make sure my employees are safe in their work environment. If anything is bothering you please let me know."

Artemis no longer made an effort to conceal her bewilderment. "Mr. Queen, I can assure you that everything is alright."

The large blonde man sighed and laced his fingers together on top of the desk. His frustration was clear. "Then why do you have a black eye?"

Artemis said nothing at first. Her fingers lightly traced across the forgotten bruise. She had been sure that it was covered. "How could you tell?"

"I have good eyesight." Ollie replied. "Now who did that to you?"

"No one." She lied. Artemis may have had a grudge against the nameless redhead that did this to her, however, she had enough sense to not reveal the cause of her shiner. It was an accident, but she didn't want whomever it was to get on the bad side of Ollie. Her bad side was enough for any man to face.

"Artemis, you don't have to cover anyone. Just let me know and I'll take care of it." The blonde man's words were patient and well intended.

She shook her head and forced out a laugh to sell her lie. "No, Ollie, you don't understand. No one did this to me. I got this when a jar fell off of one of the shelves and hit me in the face at my apartment." Artemis tried to play it off as if it were nothing.

Ollie looked slightly unconvinced, but he didn't push the issue. "Alright. If you need someone to walk you to your car or apartment, any of the guys on staff would be glad to do so."

Artemis smiled and thanked him for his concern before heading back out to work. She highly doubted that a human escort would provide protection. Her claws did good enough against most threats that lurked in the night.

When Artemis first met Ollie she thought he was very similar to her father. Lawrence shared the same build with Mr. Queen, but soon enough she realized Ollie was not like her father at all. Unlike Lawrence, Ollie was a kind man with a warm heart under a hard sarcastic exterior. It almost made her smile to think that she ever saw a resemblance between the two.

* * *

><p>Wally showed up to work twenty minutes early to make up for the previous day's mistake. He had spent most of his day fishing with his uncle.<p>

For most of his life Barry Allen has been much more than just a relative. Wally's parents were human. His father carried the shifter gene, but never expressed the trait. His mother had no clue that shifters existed until he first started changing. Mary didn't necessarily take the news well at first, but over time his mother grew accustomed to it. It was a little awkward at first, but his parents grew used to his nighttime activities. Iris, his father's sister, and her husbandwere both shifters.

It was Barry's day off. Since Wally's parents moved to Central City, Barry and Wally tried to do some day activity when they both had the chance. Today they borrowed Arthur's boat and went fishing. Wally enjoyed spending time with his family. It was a nice break from his hectic schedule.

Wally's shift started after happy hour. He had a few minutes to spare before he was to report to the bar. On his way in he noticed the new name where Roy's used to be.Artemis. Who named their kid Artemis?

* * *

><p>After her shift Artemis found her self at the bar of all places. She didn't feel like going home. There was nothing to do at the tiny apartment. In the tiny closet Ollie called a break room she had found an old copy of Alice In Wonderland. She'd read it before. It was her sister's favorite book. When Jade was young she always claimed that one day she would become the Cheshire Cat. Artemis couldn't help but smile at the irony. As a kid she had put her whole faith in that book. She believed that there would be a rabbit that would lead her down a hole. The truth that life was far from wonderland was bitter reality she faced in her childhood. Artemis still enjoyed reading through the story. It was one of the few pleasant memories she had from her childhood.<p>

The book was a little under 200 pages. It wouldn't take her long to read. Artemis hung her apron on its hook and headed towards the bar. Happy hour was almost over, but all of the stools except one were occupied. The remaining seat was tucked away in the corner where the bar met the wall. Artemis curled up on the stool and dived into the story.

The soft clatter of a plate stirred the young woman from her book. Artemis looked up and saw Kal standing over her. She immediately sat up and set the story to the side. Her eyes fell upon the plate of fried fish and french-fries.

"It's nice seeing you again, Artemis." He smiled and handed her a set of silverware. The bartender's light blue eyes stood out against his dark face. He was tall and muscular. Definitely an athlete.

Artemis politely took the cutlery from the bartender and set them next to the steaming dish. "You too Kal," She smiled. "Thank you for the meal, but you didn't need to."

"It was not from me. Mr. Queen says this is on the house. He insists."

The blonde debated whether or not she should take the dish. Half of her hated handouts, but the other half knew she should not pass up a meal. The fish did look good and with the upcoming full moon she would need all the protein she could get her hands on.

"Alright, I don't want to be rude." Artemis unwrapped the silverware and pulled the plate in closer. She discreetly sniffed the plate out of habit. She didn't trust Ollie yet.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Kal asked politely.

She scanned over the variety of choices that the bar offered and decided on a simple beer. "I'll have something that's local from the tap."

He smiled and grabbed a clean glass. "Do you have any preference? We have a variety of local beers."

Artemis flashed him a grin. "Surprise me."

The fish was good. The flaky crust and juicy meat melted in her mouth at the first bite. Artemis made an effort to eat the fillet slowly. She was on her third beer when she finished her plate. Kal had a good taste in ale.

They shared a conversation for a little while. It was mostly small talk. Kal was a man of few words, but he was thoughtful. She learned he was from Atlanta. She told him she was from all over. A half-truth was better than a whole truth in her book. He didn't ask questions. She hated questions, especially the personal kind. If Artemis stuck around she could see herself being friends with the bartender. Eventually, Kal had to get back to taking orders and Artemis returned to her book.

* * *

><p>Wally hung around the kitchen while he waited for Kal to finish his shift. Raquel always set aside a pile of reject hush puppies for him. Some would say she did this out of kindness, but the ones who knew Wally knew that the chef did it to preserve any of the good batches.<p>

"Hey dude." He greeted Kal as he slipped behind the bar. "Any bogies?" It was always good to know if he had to keep an eye on a customer. Kal was a keen observer and had one of the best noses Wally had ever seen.

The blonde man shook his head. "No, my friend. I think you are in the clear tonight."

Wally glanced over at the customers sitting at the bar. Most of them were regulars. A few tourists sat at one end, standing out like sore thumbs with their Hawaiian shirts. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Customers usually came in waves on the weekdays. Wally preferred this to the constant stream of orders he would get on the weekend shifts.

It wasn't a particularly busy night. After happy hour some of the patrons took their leave and a few more regulars took their place. The boats were returning and that meant the fishermen would soon make an appearance. Wally really didn't like them. It wasn't their personalities that caused his disinclination; rather it was the fishy odor they brought with them. His sense of smell was superior to that any normal person would possess, even in human form. Of course, most of the men were nice enough. He didn't have to throw them out often. But their scent made the option temping whenever they started to cause a ruckus.

After the wave of customers subsided Wally took a minute to look around. His eyes casually scanned the customers. He wasn't searching for anything in particular, but soon something caught his interest. He hadn't noticed the customer sitting in the corner. Usually that was where Dick sat when Wally closed up shop. All he could see was a mass of blonde hair buried behind a book. There were three empty glasses and a bowl of peanuts sitting on the bar top in front of her. Curious, he approached the woman not knowing he was about to bit off more than he could chew.

* * *

><p>"Would you like another drink?" A familiar voice interrupted the story. Artemis lowered the book and looked up at the new bartender. Immediately her eyes narrowed. It was the guy that ran her over the other day.<p>

Wally was taken aback as her scent hit him. It felt like fire as it tickled his nostrils. There was no way in hell that was normal.

Artemis frowned. Recognition sparked in his eyes. "You!" She hissed.

"You?!" The redheaded bartender replied. She was the last person he'd expect to run into…again.

"They let you bartend? I thought you had to be coordinated to do that." Artemis frowned. Usually she wasn't the one that started the verbal assaults, but the guy had given her a black eye, she was allowed to give him a hard time.

The bartender scowled and crossed his arms. The freckles on his face danced as his forehead scrunched up in disgust. "I can't believe Ollie hired you."

Artemis set her book to the side and a sly grin formed at the corners of her mouth. "The man knows a good employee when he sees one. What can I say?"

The redhead raised and eyebrow. "The man doesn't hire strangers. How the hell did you get the job?" That statement was more of a question than a jab, but a little multi-tasking never hurt anyone.

She shrugged and drained the rest of her glass. "I'm a hard worker."

He frowned and stared at her for a moment, giving Artemis an opportunity to get a better look at him for herself. Like most of the employees at Ollie's, he was at least six inches tall her than her—which was a lot considering she was 5'8". He had the same athletic build as Kal. His hair was as red as an October sunset and complemented with thousands of tiny freckles that danced across his cheekbones. His eyes were something else. At a glance it was easy to tell they were green, but with a closer look she could see the splashes of gold that streaked across his emerald irises.

Artemis maintained a stoic expression as the bartender studied her. She didn't understand why he was looking at her the way he was. He wasn't drooling over her, but he was looking for something. She sniffed the air. His scent's undertones were similar to Kal's, but his aroma stood out against the rest. There was something about it that she couldn't find words to describe. It sent chills down her spine.

Wally couldn't help himself as he got a real chance to take in the strange woman's features. She was sitting, but he could tell she was tall by from her long arms. Her golden hair was pulled back into a braid. On the left side of her face there was a slight discoloration that blossomed on her cheekbone. He felt a small pang of guilt. He probably was the one responsible for the shiner. Her eyes were an impossible steel blue color. He could see the wildfire that brewed behind her stormy gaze. She was the kind of girl that could not be tamed. He could feel it.

The situation was growing awkward. They couldn't go on like this forever. Someone had to break the tension. "Umm, I'd take that beer now."

He immediately snapped out of it. Any harsh words they had exchanged before had been shoved to the side and he responded like he would for any customer. "Of course. What kind?"

Crap. She had never asked Kal what kind of beer he'd given her. "I'm not sure. I asked the last guy to surprise me and he gave me this."

Wally raised an eyebrow. Knowing Kal he'd bet his weeks pay that he gave the girl the Full Moon Ale. It was a local brew that his friend preferred. Although, it was rare that an outsider enjoyed the beer. A single whiff confirmed his speculations, but it wasn't like he could tell Blondie that. "Alright. I'll see what I can do."

Artemis glanced at the clock on her phone while she waited for her beer. It was only nine, though it seemed she had been sitting there for much longer. She stood up to stretch. Her limbs felt anxious and tight. Even if the full moon was two weeks away, she needed to shift. She had ignored the last moon. It was only a matter of time before she couldn't contain her wild side. Artemis hadn't expected to feel the need that soon, but after that intense stare down with the clumsy bartender she could feel her inner beast stir.

* * *

><p>Artemis planned to stay for one more drink before heading out to the state park. She enjoyed the atmosphere of the bar. It was warm and welcoming. The whole place was green, not that she minded. Green was her favorite color.<p>

"Here ya go, Miss." The bartender had returned with another glass of beer. Sometimes he enjoyed her metabolism. It meant alcohol had only brief and minor effects on her body.

Artemis took a sip and gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

The bartender leaned back against the counter behind the bar. A casual grin crossed his expression. "So, you have a name?" He already knew it, but he didn't want to be creepy.

She raised both of her eyebrows and smirked. "I might. You got one?"

"I sure do," he nodded. "But I asked first so give it up, Blondie."

She chuckled and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Alright." She reached out to shake his hand. "My name's Artemis."

It was an alien gesture for the shifter, but for some reason it felt right.

The bartender's grip was firm and warm as he took her hand. "Wally West."

Wally's nose burned as he got closer to the blonde. Her scent was intoxicating. He was surprised that she shook his hand. He was almost too distracted by her aroma to notice the blistering sensation on his palm. After she let go he quickly slid his palm out of sight and hoped she would not see the red sore.

Wally's eyes quickly searched for the source of his pain. The answer rested on the fourth finger on her right hand._Silver_. A wolf shifter's worst nightmare. It was nasty stuff. Usually it just irritated skin on contact, bit in some cases it could cause a burn. Nonetheless, Wally had been lucky that it was just a ring. He had some previous encounters with the wretched metal that left him with a little more trouble than a simple blister. If silver breaks a wolf shifter's skin it can cause all kinds of trouble such as inhibiting change, poisoning, and in some rare cases, death.

The band on her finger was the only piece of jewelry Artemis was wearing. It was a unique ring. It looked like a silver arrow was wrapped around her finger. The metal was old and tarnished, but it gave the piece an eerie feeling. Wally eyed the silver cautiously. He'd never been burned by brief contact before.

He was about to say something to the blonde when someone called. It was an awkward end to their conversation, but Wally couldn't do much about it.

By the time he was finished with all of his new orders Artemis had finished her final beer. She stood up to stretch and gathered her things. She was a lot taller than he had originally estimated. "How much do I owe you?" Her husky voice sent shivers down his spine.

"Hold on. Lemme see." Wally fumbled to find her tab. He was surprised to see how many beers she had. Maybe it was just the kind of person she was, but she sure seemed sober. Maybe she was Russian.

She looked impatient as she held her wallet and waited for him to charge her. Wally caught sight of her bruise again. He felt guilty for crashing into her the day before. To make it up to her he crumpled the little piece of paper. "Y'know. It's just going to be on the house tonight."

Artemis didn't seem pleased. He could tell she was the kind of girl that hated handouts. "Why?"

"Call it an apology," he grinned sheepishly. "I gave you that shiner the other night, didn't I?"

Her fingers lightly brushed the sore spot under her left eye. She didn't confirm his assumption, but it was implied. "Thanks." Artemis fished a few dollar bills from her wallet and shoved them into his tip jar. She pulled her bag onto her shoulder and headed for the employee hallway. Before she disappeared she stopped and turned towards the bar. "See ya around Wally."

"Goodnight, Artemis." Usually Wally was a little better with words, but for some reason he struggled to form a coherent sentence in front of the blonde.

* * *

><p>The muggy evening air felt sticky against Artemis' skin.She walked back to her apartment to grab her truck. There was a state park on the edge of town that would serve her needs for the night. She was working the lunch shift the next morning so her time was limited. She'd have about half an hour to shift and get the restlessness out of her system.<p>

Her bones ached as she slammed the Ford into reverse. Artemis knew she shouldn't have waited this long. She wasn't supposed to cage her inner beast. Usually, she had a set time once a month that she would find a stretch of woods and shift. Her recent transcontinental journey messed up her schedule. She had been more concerned with escaping than anything else.

* * *

><p>The rest of his night seemed boring with Artemis gone. She was a fresh face, which was rare around Happy Harbor. Usually the only strangers he met were tourists and travelers. Why would she choose to stay though? Happy Harbor was a dead end town—in his opinion.<p>

A ring of the bells at the door announced Dick's arrival. His normally tidy hair was a mess and he was wearing a pair of ratty jeans and a t-shirt instead of his normal clean attire.

"How was your day?" Wally called out from behind the pile of glasses he was placing of the shelves.

Dick sat down with a grunt. "Shitty."

"Bruce." Wally guessed and glanced over his shoulder to see his friend's reaction.

"No," Dick shook his head. "Arthur."

Wally turned around to grab more shot glasses. "Arthur? What did you do?"

Dick groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I fell asleep and he made me clean all of the bird shit off of the lighthouse as punishment."

"Wow. That's harsh." Wally tried to bite back a laugh.

Dick sent him a weak glare before changing the subject. "I take it your day was much better than mine."

"You could say that."

A glimmer of mischief flashed in Dick's eyes. "Spill."

Wally pursed his lips. He didn't know how much he wanted to tell his friend. "Well, I met the new waitress."

"And?" There was more. Dick could read Wally like a book.

"She's nice." He couldn't think of what else to say. For once in his life he was speechless.

Dick frowned. He was not satisfied with that answer. "Where's she from."

The bartender shrugged. "I'm not sure. She didn't have an accent either."

"Tell me you got her name!"

Wally gave Dick an exasperated look. "Of course I got her name! I'm not an idiot."

"Could've fooled me." He chuckled. "So she's not as bad as you thought?"

"I wouldn't say that. But I'll give her a little more credit." Wally nodded and changed the subject. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Dick frowned. "I have to work and then Bruce wants me to meet him in the afternoon."

"That sucks. At least you won't have to deal with him for long."

The young man shook his head. "He's sticking around this time."

Wally was surprised. Bruce usually didn't stick around long. "Why?"

"He wouldn't tell me, but I have a feeling something is up. He's been talking with Ollie."

The bartender grabbed a bottle of cleaner and a rag from under the bar. "That's weird. I haven't seen anything that's out of the ordinary lately. I haven't seen a stray shifter since June."

"It's probably nothing we should worry about. Bruce is probably being paranoid." Dick dismissed any reason to be concerned.

Wally nodded. He agreed with his friend, but he would keep an eye out anyways. A shifter could never be too careful. "Would you like a drink, Dude?"

Dick shook his head and stood up. "Nah. I gotta get going. I have an early morning tomorrow and I better get to bed."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

Wally returned his attention to cleaning the bar. An old tattered book caught his eye as he finished cleaning the bar top. It was the copy of Alice in Wonderland that Artemis was reading earlier that night. Wally found her reading choice strange, he didn't peg her as the type of girl that liked fairytales. She seemed too gritty and realistic for that. Artemis was a puzzling individual. Wally couldn't figure her out yet. She seemed nice enough, but it he could tell she was rough around the edges. She had secrets; he could see them in her eyes. He knew that the blonde had a story to tell. He could feel it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the crazy format thing. I posted this from my phone and I guess it just went haywire. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm curious to see what kind of shifter you guys think Artemis is. Feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome. If you have any questions you can contact me here or on my tumblr. Thanks. <strong>


End file.
